No Need
by TcEm
Summary: When Amy decides that her relationship with Sheldon isn't everything she wants she decides that it's time she finds what she really needs, but how will Sheldon deal with life without Amy. Shamy
1. Chapter 1

"Sheldon I would like to give you my notice of termination."

Sheldon looked down at the bound notice resting on his lap.

"What is the meaning of this Amy, surely you don't believe our match to be imperfect. I did the math, you're the one for….I mean we're systematically matched…there is no one out there for you other than me."

Amy brought her eyes to meet Sheldon's for the first time that evening.

"I'm sorry Sheldon but I don't feel as if things are ever going to change."

"Change? Why would you ever want anything to change? Things are perfect this way Amy."

Amy took her seat next to Sheldon and rested her hand on his lap.

"Amy what are you doing that is clearly a violation of the Relationship agreement."

"Exactly."

Amy kissed him on the cheek and Sheldon pushed himself off the couch.  
"Amy!"

She stood up and took his face in her hands kissing him hard as he tried to pry himself from her grasp.

"This is unacceptable!"

"That's strike three…the relationship agreement states that after three violations the relationship is automatically nulled. Isn't that right?" Amy said tears brimming in her eyes as she looked up at the pale and mussed scientist.

Sheldon's pulse beat rapidly in his chest and his heart clenched in a feeling that he could not comprehend. Maybe he was having a heart attack.

Looking down at Amy he noticed as she slowly lost her composure and she clenched her teeth in what looked like the most unfathomable pain.

She looked down and held her breath "Well"

Sheldon spoke automatically as his brain took over the inner turmoil going on inside him. He was on standby.

"Yes."

Amy nodded and took her bag onto her shoulder.

"One day Sheldon Cooper, you're going to realize there is no reason to be alone."


	2. Chapter 2

"SHELDON YOU LITTLE CREEP OPEN UP THE DOOR!"

Leonard looked up from the intense game of 3D chess he and Sheldon were currently in and scrunched up his nose.

"Penny? Is everything ok?"

He glanced over at Sheldon who'd gone rigid and eyes bulged slightly.

"Maybe if we don't make a sound she'll give up."

"Well that kind of defeats the purpose Sheldon, I just called out to her" Leonard said as he gave the older man his full attention.

"What's going on?"

Sheldon sat a little straighter and with a haughty attitude replied. "Well not that its any of your business or that Nebraskan broad shouldered brute but Amy and I have decided it best to mutually end our relationship."

"Hey- that's my girlfriend you're talking about and what do you mea-"

"THAT'S IT YOU CRETIN I'M OPENING UP THIS DOOR YOU BETTER BE READY FOR THE ASS WHOOPING COMING YOUR WAY"

Sheldon stood up and crouched behind Leonard's chair as Penny barged in eyes ablaze with anger.

"Sheldon! Come out here! "

Sheldon stood up and averted his gaze from her.

"YES! Are you kidding me Sheldon, Amy's the first girl who can even tolerate you for more than 30 minutes and you decide that a kiss and a pat on the leg is enough to call it quits!"

"I'll have you know Amy knew perfectly well that the three strike rule was and is a vital part of the agreement, without that rule where is the order in all the madness. And it was TWO kisses, instigated without warning or three hour notice."

" Wait, wait, wait…..Sheldon got kissed."

Leonard stated with a goofy grin on his face. Penny looked over at him annoyed "Yes and the stupid idiot broke up with her for it. I mean honestly Sheldon you can't really believe that a girl can live off of a relationship with no affection.

"Nonsense my relationship with Amy has and always will be- " He cut himself off and coughed." Was always a relationship of the mind."

Penny made a face and shook her head, blonde curls bouncing as she did. "Sheldon, I think you know that what she did was clearly a test. " She pinched her nose. "Sweetie…she was trying to see how you would react."

Leonard looked back and forth between the two an awkward silence starting to form.

"Well Sheldon how do you feel about the whole situation?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Amy's baser urges are clearly coming out for a slight temper tantrum, surely she'll realize the full extent of her mistake and will Skype me tonight as planned, to apologize and reinstate our relationship."

"Are you sure buddy….it sounds to me like Amy already let Penny know how upset she was about it."

"She was crying for about two hours after she left your apartment, dumb butt!" Penny yelled.

Sheldon shook his head emphatically. "Amy and I are not like both you and Leonard, Penny. Amy is a creature of high intellect, she'll come around you'll see, look I bet her Facebook is already in a full state of remorse and thought provoking status updates."

He opened up his laptop and switched over to Amy's profile.

Amy Farrah Fowler has just uploaded a new profile picture.

The silence in the room was deafening.

"Well –"Leonard started" This was certainly not what I expected."

Sheldon's heart felt as if it was torn straight out of his chest and for the second time that day he felt himself shut down.

On the laptop was a picture of Amy in her scientist lab coat arms around a tall, tan, and handsome guy.

Tagged Richard Anderson.

Seconds later the screen beeped twice.

Amy Farrah Fowler is now single.

Amy Farrah Fowler is now in a relationship with Richard Anderson.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok Amy what the hell is going on?" Penny cried out looking around the shop to see if anyone noticed her outburst.

"You guys just broke up; you cannot seriously be in another relationship that quickly."

Amy looked down at her already cold cup of tea. "Penny, Sheldon and I have been on the rocks for quite a while as it were." She noticed a ripple in the cup; it appeared her tears were falling in.

"I haven't been spending time with him, in almost two months. Skyping, texting, it's not the same. "She looked away into the passing people walking along the coffee shop window. Glancing back at Penny she expected to see her face riddled with anger and betrayal but instead she just sat there patiently a small smile encouraging her to go on.

"I met Richard about that long ago, right when all the issues started. At first I didn't mind much when he would opt out of date night for a night with the guys or our scheduled cuddle sessions to work, but then I started to get….I don't know lonely."

Penny took the girls hand in her hands and squeezed softly." Why didn't you tell him that? I'm sure even he would have tried more, for you at least."

Amy shut her eyes tight in an attempt to contain any more tears from escaping. "I did Penny I really, really did but he's been so busy. And every time I brought it up something was way more important, some new physics report or a comic book sale or just plain everything but me. Sometimes I start to feel as if I'm nothing more than a piece of furniture to him."

Penny nodded softly, she didn't know what to say she was torn…in a way she understood what Amy felt, she knew what if felt like to be in a relationship where she didn't feel valued or loved. But this was Sheldon we were talking about, who knew what the hell was going on in that freakish brain of his.

" Ames you're my bestie and I fully support any decision you make but don't you think you're going to hurt Sheldon this way."

Amy turned away from Penny. Did she know for sure she was hurting him? Maybe. But most likely not, Sheldon had not expressed any sentiment towards her as she left his apartment in tears.

"Sheldon is a man of logic, knowing him he probably understands that if I can't get what I needed from him it is only LOGICAL to find it elsewhere."

Penny crossed her arms and thought to herself while the other girl pushed her cup to the center of the table.

Sheldon wasn't like other guys, maybe Amy was right. But the look on Sheldon's face as he looked at the computer screen was embedded in her mind.

"Amy I-"

"I Kissed A Girl started playing and Amy took out her phone. She smiled sweetly and put the phone away.

"Richard?" Penny asked.

Amy nodded her head "He wants to go see a movie tonight when he gets out of work."

Penny sighed and quietly asked.

" Does he make you happy?"

It took only a heartbeat.

"Yes."

The older girl nodded and stood up.

"Come on bestie I'll take you out for some ice cream."


	4. Chapter 4

"So Sheldon how are you feeling" Raj asked cautiously as he took his seat at the coffee table.

"How do I feel? How do I feel….Well Raj I'll have you know that I a man in the prime of my life, secure in my job, smarter and wiser than all other Homo Sapiens, and happily in a relation-" Sheldon looked around the table as they all stared at him with smirks

"I'm fine "

"Oh how the mighty have fallen wouldn't you say Leonard" Howard started. "I heard Amy has a new boyfriend courtesy of my beloved and SATISFIED wife. "

"Your wife would be satisfied with a circumcised circus midget." Sheldon retorted looking annoyed.

"I am a man of logic Howard I don't need the equivalent of a blow up doll to get the kicks out of my life."

"Ouch man, I'll let it slide this time seeing as you're emotionally distraught right now. "

Sheldon stopped midway to a spoonful of Thai and shook his head with a sneer.

"Amy and I were quite satisfied with the agreement that we once had, if she truly felt that she needed more it only makes sense that she moves on to someone else to meet those needs."

"Yeah, you know guys those Bow Chika Pow Pow "Howard sang humping the air from his seat.

Leonard smiled and chuckled. "Well who wouldn't with that guy."

"Why what does he look like, is he all dreamy with stars in his eyes the way Bernadette said." Raj cried out.

Leonard took out his phone and logged on to face book.

"Oh god really guys. He isn't even that good looking, I have no idea what Amy sees in that overly tan guy, he looks more like a grapefruit. "He took a moment and then gasped laughed.

"Holy Cow that guy is movie star handsome…" Raj started staring dreamily into the screen.

"I don't think I feel safe having Bernie anywhere near him." Howard laughed out.

Sheldon looked over at his friends all hovering near Leonard's phone. He could see the photo from here but even if he couldn't it was still engraved in his head, Amy standing there with her arms around his, her perfect smile and long brown hair pooling around her shoulders, curse his eidetic memory.

He knew he shouldn't be feeling this way logically there was nothing wrong with it.

"I mean can you imagine if she worked with him- I wonder how long he was hitting on her."

Sheldon fully turned his attention to the men of the group still huddled together laughing. He stood up took his coat and ran out of the apartment.

"Whats got his flash underwear in a twist." Howard laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy was wrist deep in monkey brain when Sheldon busted in to her department laboratory. It had been almost a week since their break up and they had not seen or spoken to each other in that time.

"Sheldon what are you?" Amy started taking of her gloves noticing his frantic expression and red cheeks.

"Did you run here?"

He turned his full attention on her, his eyes wild. "Of course I wasn't wearing my bus pants, I had no choice."

He looked down at her his hands on his hips and took notice of the locket around her neck quickly reminding him of why he was here.

"Amy you have broken an integral social ettiquette"

Her face scrunched up in though" Sheldon I- What?"

He sighed and crossed his arms "You cheated on me Amy"

Her eyes widened in shock and she gasped softly." No, no, no absolutely not Sheldon I would never."

She took off her coat and put it on the table beside her. He had never seen her without her cardigan, sweater or any type of attire that covered her arms. They looked so smooth.

"Look Sheldon, Richard and I didn't start a relationship until after you and I were over."

She looked straight into his eyes and he couldn't help but take a step back from the intensity of her stare.

"But-but you saw him, you consorted with him, conversed, you were swooned by this baboon while you and I were still together."

Amy's face reddened at the thought, she wrung her hands together.

"Sheldon…look can we please just put this past us I want us to be friends I do, but I needed more from you, and you weren't willing to help make things work between us. You made that clear to me."

"Amy the chimps in bi sector b have-"A guy came into the lab running his hand through his brown hair when he stopped comprehension in his eyes. He looked between them and smiled softly

"- and you must be Sheldon. I'm Richard, I was starting to wonder if you'd ever decide to show. "

"Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper to you." Sheldon glared at the other man.

Richard just smiled wider and looked down at Amy. " He is funny."

Amy shook her head and tried to stop the buzzing in her ears. This was definatly not supposed to be happening .

"So you're Amy's new boyfriend" Sheldon stated standing taller and broader than she had ever seen him.

Richard put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed. "Yup she's my old lady now." Richard replied coyly a smile on his face.

This was not going to be pretty.

" Well I just came to let Amy know I'm happy she's decided to move on and be happy." Amy looked up at him perplexed but he put all his focus on the man in front of him.

"Well that's big of you Sheldon, unexpected but I appreciate it. I know Amy holds you in such high esteem…ha and she had said you held grudges aren't you just a big softie."

Sheldon glared down at Amy and she felt the tips of her ears heat up.

"Well this was nice, Richard why don't you go secure those chimps I'll be right behind you."

"Ok cool, nice to finally meet you Sheldon."

"Doctor"

"Whatever." Richard joked walking out of the room.

"Wait! " Sheldon yelled causing Richard to stop and turn around." Now that we've all agreed that friendship is not an impossibility why don't BOTH of you come by for pizza night."

Amy looked awkwardly up at Sheldon "Ugh, I don't know Sheldon, Richard and I have pla-"

"We'll be there. Later …doctor."

Sheldon looked down at Amy after the door closed.

"You're still wearing it."

"What?" Amy stated confused.

"The locket."

Absentmindedly her hand went up to the necklace.

"I forgot."

"No you didn't "Sheldon replied getting close to her and running a hand down her face, she closed her eyes as he did. As suddenly as the contact came it disappeared and as she opened her eyes he was gone.

The locket was his Mee Maws.


	6. Chapter 6

Sheldon didn't understand what had caused him to do that what could have possibly driven him to bring that up…or to even touch her. Much worse it hadn't bothered him; in fact it soothed him, like an itch that he'd finally given into.

She felt warm; he wondered if she was sick. That damn Richard had better be taking care of her…not that in the past he'd been able to do so himself seeing as he was too afraid of the germs that infested her at the moment.

And yet…the way she looked up at that ….baboon! It was real admiration. It was the way she'd looked at him so many times, he felt a tug at his gut knowing that beautiful smile had not been directed at him.

Angrily Sheldon took a seat at a bus stop and tried to dissect his feeling but just ended up with a head ache, he took out his phone.

"Leonard…"

"Sheldon where are you? We thought you'd gone mass suicide or something!" Leonard cried on the other side of the phone.

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "I'm quite alright Leonard but my patience is wearing thin and I have to get home to plan the division of our plates for dinner tonight.

"Ugh why…do I even want to ask Sheldon?"

Exasperated Sheldon sighed "Would you please just come get me, we'll be having Amy for dinner tonight."

"Woah Woah Woah look at you Sheldon fighting for your maiden" Leonard laughed out brining his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and slapping Raj's hand off of the last Red Vine.

"What's going on? " Howard asked an amused expression on his face.

"Looks like The Shamy is back on." Leonard whispered to the guys.

"I wonder what you had to do to get her off of that guy. " Leonard joked as he put on his jacket and reached over for the keys. "Ok well I'm on my way. "

"Leonard about that….. Dr. Anderson is going to be coming as well."

Leonard broke the key bowl.

"Amy what's wrong?" Richard sat on her couch dressed in old jeans and a long sleeved black t-shirt.

"Apart from you accepting an invitation to dinner with my ex-boyfriend thus leading to a night of unimaginable awkwardness, nothing in particular."

Richard laughed out softly as she fumbled for her things.

"We don't have to go Amy."

She shook her head "No, I'm sure Sheldon's already gone through all the trouble of setting up for tonight, it would be awful if we didn't show up."

"Are you sure it isn't because you just want to see him."

Amy stopped pacing around the room and turned to look at him. He was looking down at the rug a forced smile on his face.

"No Richard…look what me and Sheldon had was great, but I can't live my life waiting for someone to want me as much as I want them. I want to be loved. I deserve to be loved. "

She took a seat beside him and looked down at her hands. Looking down at her he let out a sigh and he reached over to drape his arm around her back.

"Amy, I know you feel that way but him showing up today, that was no coincidence. He isn't going to go down without a fight, and I can't blame him. But I want you to know I'm not giving up either. He had his shot, and trust me I like him I do, but I've wanted to be with you for the last two years we've worked together. I won't let you down Amy. I will love you the way you deserve. The way that you need."

Amy looked into his eyes and smiled. It was so honest and she knew he meant every word. She was falling for him and quickly at that, but deep in her heart she knew it still ached and wished that those words were coming from a completely different person. He took her chin in his hand and raised her lips to his. It was soft and chaste but she could feel his affection for her none the less.

He stood and stretched " Well lets go."

He extended his hand to hers and she took it after a seconds debate. "Lets."


	7. Chapter 7

"So he's showing up here?" Howard asked amazed looking between Sheldon and the guys going over the day's events again for the umpteenth time that day.

"Well I didn't know Professor stick up his ass had it in him to fight for the damsel in distress."

Sheldon glared at the smaller man and there came a knock at the door. Leonard stood up and opened it wide. Richard leaned against the doorframe with a pack of beer in one hand and Amy's fingers laced through his own in the other.

" Hey guys its Amy and Richard, they're early." Leonard stated lamely.

Amy walked all the way into the apartment taking notice of the gawking group in front of her. "Um hi."

"Well it looks like the Shamy is gone for good." Raj laughed out taking a swig of his beer. Everyone's eyes bulged as they took a look at Sheldon.

He sat up straighter and looking straight at Richard who was currently standing next to Leonard by the door. " I've told you all, Amy and I are friends first and foremost, everything in our pre-existing relationship still stands minus the title and a new….friend."

Penny pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. "Well that's good because I know Richard makes Amy very very happy and I'm sure that a relationship of the MIND is all that she'll ever need from you."

Amy looked over at her bestie with puzzled eyes and drifted her gaze back to Sheldon remembering their moment from before and suddenly the weight of the locket seemed to make her a thousand pounds heavier.

He sat calm as ever and Amy felt a twinge of disappointment, if she had been hoping for some other form of emotion from him his face did not betray a thing.

Richard coughed and walked fully into the apartment. " So what's the agenda for the night."

Sheldon kohala smiled up at him and asked them to take a seat. There were two chairs set up against the couch and Amy felt odd sitting down in a foreign seat that was not next to Sheldon.

"So what now Shelbot?" Penny asked pursing her lips as she noticed the discomfort as Amy sat down.

" We'll eat and then engage in a battle of wits in the form of one brand new game of Pictionary followed by two hours of Call of Duty: Black Ops finally concluding the evening with a Lord of The Rings Marathon. "

Penny sighed and rolled her eyes, Bernadette did a disheartened' oh yay 'and small clap and Amy shook her head unenthusiastically. Richard took in the girls reactions and laughed.

"Sounds like a great night. Bring it on man."

The guys all took their first real look at Richard who sat comfortable and at ease an arm draped in the back of Amy's seat a leg perched on the other precariously. It was the ultimate slacker pose, and the guys couldn't help but think of how much confidence and sheer cool he emitted.

"You- you like Lord of the Rings" Leonard asked meekly a smile on his face.

"One ring to rule them all…" Richard said lifting his beer.

"one ring to find them…" Raj continued joining in.

"one ring the bring them all…." Howard added smiling looking at the other guys.

"AND IN THE DARKNESS BIND THEM!" They all finished laughing, Richard and Raj clinking beer cans as they did so.

"You know you're not so bad" Howard joked starting up the PS3.

"Wait till I'm kicking your ass splitscreen."

Everyone was laughing, eating pizza, and joking around devoid of any plates or order. And from his seat Sheldon sat and watched it all, without saying a single word. This was chaos.


	8. Chapter 8

Two hours had gone by and the girls sat around the kitchen while the guys were in the midst of a close game.

"Ugh I hate to see Leonard in such deep concentration I feel like he's going to bust a blood vessel." Penny cringed looking at Leonard as he squinted hard at the screen.

"Well at least he doesn't start sweating like my Howie Wowie, I mean look at him." They all turned their attention the smaller man who kept tugging at his turtle neck.

Penny snorted," He could start a new river transit that could beat the Mississippi." She stopped and shook her head." I have to hang out with some normal people" She said pursing her lips and shaking her head.

"How about you Amy?" Bernadette asked.

"Um…I don't ugh." Amy glanced up at Richard who had pushed up the sleeves of his T and was standing a look of deep concentration and joy on his face. He was in the lead. She turned to answer the girls and noticed they were both looking at him too.

"Nope Amy you win there is nothing wrong with that ass." Penny said sipping on her wine.

"Amen" Bernadette joined.

Amy laughed and returned her gaze to her boyfriend. Sure he looked handsome, but she liked him for everything else that he was. His confidence, and nonchalance, his caring nature and friendliness, it was just him.

She just liked him.

She reached up to the locket around her neck and for the first time that evening allowed herself to take notice of Sheldon. He too was completely engulfed in the game. His blue eyes seemed more striking and his body language tense. He wasn't the same man she'd first met, no longer lanky, skinny, and pale. He'd broadened and was more muscle; maybe from all the walking he did up those steps and the occasional paintball round, maybe that's where he got some color in him as well.

Sheldon turned and caught her gaze and she quickly cast her eyes downward her cheeks burning.

He got up and made his way towards his room giving his remote to a very inebriated Raj. "Dude yes double action!"

She followed his movements with her eyes and finally resolved herself. The girls were pretty drunk that they didn't even notice her slip out.

Sheldon needed time to think.

The whole afternoon had not gone according to plan. His own friends, those blasted tyrants had formed a bond with Richard and even though it pained him, he could understand why. Once or twice in the evening had one of the man's jokes emitted one of his classic Sheldon Lee laughs.

He was good at everything.

Pictionary was his game! And who won 12 to nothing. Richard Anderson.

Black Ops was his forte! So why was Richard I'm too cool 32 kills in the lead. But as much as everything about the man had irritated him, he just couldn't hate him, in fact if it weren't for the whole Amy debacle, he'd actually want to be frie-well more like good acquaintances with him.

And worst of all Amy hadn't looked at him all night, she was too caught up with the rest of them. But just now he swore she had blushed when he turned to her.

He stood pondering when Amy walked into his room shutting the door behind her.

He looked down at her and he thought he could hear the pounding in his chest through the silence.

"Amy"

He could reach for her. He could kiss her. He could give her what she wanted.

That hair, those eyes, those beautiful green emeralds, and those lips. All he had to do was give in.

"Sheldon"

"Yes" he replied finding it hard to rip his gaze from her mouth.

She closed the space between them and interlaced her fingers with his. His breath hitched.

"This is yours."

She broke their hold and softly escaped out of the room. For the first time Sheldon realized that feeling in his gut, was in an altogether different place, for the first time in his cold and scientific life Sheldon Lee Cooper understood heartbreak.

In his hand the locket burned like hot metal.


	9. Chapter 9

He ran out of the room after her and took her arm before she made it to the living room.

Back in his bedroom he took her hand and placed the locket back where it belonged.

"No this is yours."

"Sheldon I can't your Mee Maw-"

"Amy, be quiet. I gave this to you because my Mee Maw told me to give it to the girl who made me happiest. You are that girl, you will always be that girl and no matter what happens between us, this locket will stay with you."

Amy let out a few tears and Sheldon wiped them from her face.

"You've always said that you hate seeing people cry."

"Yes well, things have changed. I know-" Sheldon took a deep breath. "I know Richard is good for you, he'll give you what I just…I just can't. But we're friends, best friends, aren't we Amy?"

Sheldon looked down at Amy and she smiled sweetly. "Always."

"Hey Shelbot! I need to use the can! Get out!" Penny laughed out her words slurred.

Sheldon sighed and shook his head "Penny you broad shouldered wench this is not the restroom.

"Oh."

Amy laughed and took the locket in both hands and put it back on.

"Thank you Sheldon, I think I should be getting home, but thank you for this, for tonight… for everything."

She was about to leave when he pulled on her sleeve. " I know it's not costmary but could I ….um…could we share a friendly embrace."

She smiled to the floor and nodded. They stood there amidst his comics and his posters, his star trek sheets and the light of the moon filtering in the dark.

It ended as quickly as it started and as she waved a small goodbye, Sheldon felt lonelier then he ever had.

The ride to Amy's was fast and quiet. Richard snoring softly in the passenger side, in all fairness she told him not to challenge Raj alas, the clear victor was not the man smiling in his sleep.

She was glad he was asleep though, she didn't think she could muffle the sound of her heart or loosen the knot in her throat long enough to speak. She liked Richard, she was going to do right by him and return the locket, he deserved to have her fully but….Sheldon.

A bolt of pain shot into her chest and she breathed in to control it, looking sideways to the slumbering man next to her. She couldn't help but smile whilst looking at him. To a lot of people he might appear perfect, but she knew the truth. He was a foster kid jumping from home to home as a kid, worked three jobs to make it through medical school, and when the guy loved…he loved, he gave everything he had to it. He loved his foster parents and his sisters and brothers, the ones that at the young age of 16 he'd finally learned to accept. He was broken and Amy knew that despite it all he forged on ahead and that only made her like and respect him even more.

But….Sheldon.

He kept popping into her mind, and each time she felt heat in her face and those damn metaphorical butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She was in love with him. She wasn't stupid or blind, she knew those feelings wouldn't go away any time soon…maybe never. But he said it himself, he couldn't give her what she needed.

Amy felt tears falling from her eyes and a small gasp of pain escaped her.

Fingers interlaced hers and startled she looked down at Richard who was half awake and somberly smiling at her.

"He break your heart again?"

Amy stopped at a red light and felt sad and embarrassed to have him look at her in that moment. Fresh tears started to fall but more for Richard than for Sheldon, he deserved better. She was no better.

"Shh… don't cry." He said wiping away the stains from her face.

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere…you need time to fully heal, and I understand that. No rush…" He smiled goofily.

Amy cried and laughed at the same time and choked out. "I'll get better …I promise. I will love you….it's impossible not to."

Richard sighed happily and leaned back on his chair while Amy drove on. " One day the will be out of that sentence but for now…well….I'm happy."

Despite it all today she was best friends with Sheldon Cooper, had amazing loving besties, the love of a guy like Richard Anderson. All in all …she was happy.


	10. Chapter 10

Two days had gone by and Sheldon felt numb to everything around him. Sure, he still went to work, he still ate, followed every fragment of routine. He smiled, gasp laughed, was completely himself. It was only logical after all. But the world felt different. Everything was different without her.

It was at work though that it finally dawned upon him.

She was not for him.

He would never play Star Trek doctor with her, battle at counterfactuals, go to the zoo, kiss her where she'd never been kissed. He lost her. She was gone. She was not for him.

Leaning up against his desk looking at the equation board, he knew for a fact he'd lost. It wasn't until he felt the moisture on his shirt that he'd realized tears were falling freely. He didn't remember the last time he'd cried that hard. Except for….

(flashback)

Three Years Prior to Meeting Amy

"Mee Maw please, please don't go. I don't have anyone else." Sheldon cried.

His grandmother smiled sweetly from the hospital bed and spoke softly. "My little Shelly bean don't ya worry, your Mee Maw is always going to be with you, in your heart and in everything I've ever taught you. Ignore Missy and George them be both as stubborn and as stupid and a brain dead pot belly pig. I know you'll grow up to be something great Shelly, a real man of honor and Texas Pride. You gonna be someone special out there in the world, and you're gonna make some poor girl extremely lucky. Now I know in my eyes there ain't ever gonna be someone good enough for you, but when you find her…and ya will." She added glaring at Sheldon as he opened his mouth to protest. " Give her this. Give this to the girl who has your heart, even if it's made of aluminum alloy."

She placed inside his large hands her own small and fragile ones and dropped down a small and intricate silver locket.

" There is no need to call it a dream if you know it's going to happen."

Keeping a hand on his and raising the other to his cheek. She whispered that she loved him and asked him to go so she could get some sleep.

She never woke up.

That was over four years ago.

Today he felt that same kind of pain that overwhelming sense of loss and confusion.

He needed to see her, he needed to tell her and love her and kiss her in Salt Lake City. He wiped the tears in his eyes and ran out of the room, crashing painfully into Leonard.

"Leonard you tiny fool, you're small stature and slight build has severely injured my scapula."

Sheldon cried out annoyed. Looking down at the tiny man though he felt instantly guilty.

Leonards eyes were red and his nose looked almost animated. "Leonard ….what's wrong."

He looked up at Sheldon and croaked out. "Penny's pregnant."


	11. Chapter 11

It was midnight when three powerful knocks where heard at Amy's apartment. She crawled out of bed, put on her glasses and grabbed the steel bat she kept near the door.

"State your business, if you're looking for sick and immoral sexual advances you better try another apartment buddy because my boyfriend's got biceps on his biceps!

"Ames!It's me Penny! Let me in!" Amy quickly undid the door and let a sad disheveled Penny into the complex. She put her hands around her and looked around the living room.

"Richard's here?" Amy stood confused for a bit and then realized what she'd asked.

"What oh, no, no not yet we're not quite at that stage yet. Penny…what's wrong."

"You know when my mom told me Penelope, one day you'll meet your prince charming, a doctor preferably, and live in a big house, and have three kids, and you'll be a famous actress and oh how wonderful will life be." She looked up and sniffed loudly "I never thought only one part of it would come true. Amy I'm pregnant."

She broke down crying and Amy ran to her side and led her to the couch.

"Leonard's a doctor." Amy replied meekly breaking the silence.

Penny laughed crazily still shaking with sobs. "I love him, I do but me …a mom! Leonard would be a great father but me…I'm just a dead beat actress…whose only job I can hold is waitressing at the local Cheesecake Factory." She put her hands to her face and fresh tears fell.

"Penny listen to me, you are the best friend I've ever had, well the only, but trust me when I say that you will be a wonderful, beautiful, amazing mother." Amy replied looking straight in her bestie's eyes.

"How do you know?" Penny asked quietly.

"Because you're you."

Penny smiled and nodded. " You're right, I've got to go talk to Leonard. The way I broke the news to him wasn't right. He will be the perfect…nerdy dad."

Knock, knock, knock "Amy"

Knock, knock, knock "Amy"

Knock, knock, knock "Amy"

Amy walked over to the door and was greeted by the sight of Leonard and Sheldon.

Leonard walked right past her and straight to Penny who had stood up and both embraced, whispering to eachother.

Amy turned back to the door and noticed Sheldon's eyes were staring up at the ceiling and his cheeks were a deep shade of red. She cursed the Pasadena heat for only wearing a long Flash T shirt.

"is um…is that mine?" Sheldon asked. Amy nodded, quickly adding "Yeah." When she realized he wouldn't have seen her.

"Amy….I…miss you. I want to spend time with you. I lo-" He stopped and held her hand.

I-"

Amy put her fingertips to his mouth to stop him, her head bowed. " Don't. Please if you say it…I'll go back. Please. Sheldon I know how you feel. I feel it too. But sometimes …..sometimes lo- …..love isn't enough."

Sheldon and she stood there staring into eachothers eyes. He knew she was right. Even if they both loved eachother, the most he could stand was a peck, he quickly let go of her hands, even that …it was too much for him….it was giving too much of himself. He was scared. She was right.

"Can I still love you? " Sheldon asked.

"Yes."

He looked over at Penny and Leonard who were both tangled in eachothers arms.

"Will you always love me?"

"Always and forever."

"That sentence is redundant." Amy smiled and laughed.

"Hey guys thanks for everything." The couple approached them. Penny hugged Amy hard and Leonard patted Sheldon in the shoulder.

"Ow that still hurts. So is everything ok?"

Penny exchanged a look with Leonard and laughed. "Yeah, if it's a boy, we'll name him Ames and if it's a girl Shelly."

Amy crossed her arms and Sheldon smiled. "At least you know one thing for sure."

"What's that Sheldork?" Penny asked.

"They'll definitely be smart….and beautiful."


	12. Chapter 12

"Amy, please explain to me why we're buying Penny baby clothes already." Richard asked his hands behind his head as he walked behind Amy as she threw countless outfits into the cart.

"I'm excited?" Amy joked throwing another scientist molecular strand toddler shirt into the growing pile.

Richard laughed exasperatedly and drew her into a hug from behind. "What if it isn't even a boy? Hmmm…maybe we should buy Shelly some pink clothes." She nudged him in the ribs halfheartedly and turned amused at him.

"Not gonna happen big boy, momma knows Ames is for the win!" Richard shook his head and put some baby boy overalls into the cart. Amy looked at him slyly and he smiled and shrugged. "Hey if you can't beat them…"

Amy shook her head and continued down the isle of baby blues and greens. She was too busy eying a pair of chucks for the baby when she felt her cart rammed out of her hands. Surprise gave away to irritation as her eyes narrowed at Sheldon whose cart was equally filled with clothes in various shades of pink.

"Well it seems the war has commenced." Richard laughed out behind them.

"Come on Sheldork don't you have any sense of direction or special capacity."

Amy's eyes widened a fraction, pupil's dilated, and a sense of some unknown force clenched her heart almost painfully. She vaguely felt Richards hand softly squeeze her own.

She cleared her throat officially cutting off some of the tension that had slowly started to seep into the immediate circle they formed.

They being herself, Richard, Sheldon and one haughty looking Leslie Winkle.

"Leslie…how… well, frankly odd to see you here, with …Sheldon." Amy stated her voice offhand and indifferent. Sheldon's shoulders eased a bit but his eyes showed a bit of disappointment.

Richard coolly reached across and introduced himself. " Richard Anderson pleased to meet you. Miss?"

"Winkle but I like it when hot guys just call me Leslie." The bored looking scientist answered in a monotone voice. Richard blushed a bit and scratched at the back of his head awkwardly.

"Leslie it is then, are you and Sheldon colleges?" Amy looked between the both of the pair and wondered why in the hell Sheldon would be anywhere near that woman.

"Actually, I'm his girlfriend."


	13. Chapter 13

Sheldon's heart might as well have stopped right there and then. There was Amy, small and fragile in her oversized and overlayered cardigan and jacket next to Leslie Winkle. And though the thought was generally reserved for cats Sheldon truly felt that she was the epitome of indifference. He should have never agreed to Winkle's proposition but at the time the thought was beckoning.

When she came up to him at Caltech nothing had seemed more appealing than a way to finally get Amy out of his system because even though he knew deep in his soul nay- his MIND that she was all that mattered in the universe, he couldn't live in a world where that VIXEN Amy Farrah Fowler dominated even more than science. He would not have it.

When or how Winkle found out he was single or why in the world she had taken it in herself to find an interest in him was irrelevant. He had gone cold turkey and he needed another fix.

He wished he could be the man Amy needed. He really did but there was something standing in his way and he either had to figure it out and as Leonard so crudely pointed out fix his shit or occupies his mind any way he could. Today he had opted for the second choice. After years of solitude Amy's constant presence had cleared the way for something new…and now that she was practically out of his life he had no choice, he needed to fill that void.

But by Newton did he never imagine to be seeing her here, with him….while he was with her.

And it hurt.

To be in this situation, to see her eyes momentarily shift from shock…maybe sadness to what exactly. Nonchalance?

Was this what he really wanted? No! He wished he could build a damn time machine and go back to the time when things where simple, when Amy didn't want more. But those are things not even a man of his caliber could achieve in such short notice.

"Well that's good then, I'm glad to know things are going well for you Sheldon." Richard said easily, running his hand up and down Amy's arm softly.

Sheldon's eyes met the other mans and wish as he might he couldn't find any hate or anger towards him. After all he was giving Amy what she needed, what he simply couldn't.

"Yes, Sheldon. I'm….ha-happy to see that you're getting along so well. We really have to go though"

Amy's voice was soft and meek and as he looked to her he noticed her eyes softly shimmer. He was about to extend his hand to her when she quickly snapped her head up, any signs of tears gone from her eyes and in a monotone voice responded. " Goodbye Sheldon Cooper." She took Richards hand and left the store without any of the clothes she had so rigorously picked out and without a second glance.

Leslie snorted" Pfft. Didn't even say goodbye to me bipolar much." And she walked on without him.

Sheldon looked back to the space Amy had stood and let out a sigh.

"Goodbye Amy Farrah Fowler."


	14. Chapter 14

"Amy get a grip on yourself!" Penny cried out frantically as Amy paced around her apartment. Richard had dropped her of hours ago and yet she still couldn't figure it out. Winkle? Winkle! Just …WHAT?

"He's dating Winkle yes Amy, I know but I mean you can't expect the guy to stay a virgin forever."

"He's not."

"Sure the guy has the hormonal drive of an asexual Warhol loving indie kid but he's still a- WAIT WHAT?"

Amy paused mid stide biting onto her thumb and looked over at a dumbfounded saucer eyed Penny.

"Did you say something?" Amy asked momentarally forgetting her laborious pace.

"He – he – he's no virgin?"

Amy waved her hand dismissably in the air. "He lost it when he was 15 to a girl in a barn."

"Ok I need a drink" Penny said rising from her seat lips pursed in a duck like manner.

"Penny you know what the doctor said. Drink the booze you're gonna loose." Amy said resuming her walk.

"It's ok I've got a bunch of Ginger Ale I plan on downing with this new information. I gotta wipe that out clean."

"Winkle….Penny he's gone and replaced me with….Winkle." Amy cried out exhasperated and finally sat down on the couch exhausted.

"Oh sweety, I know she's obnoxious but he'll leave her soon enough. He's probably just…lonely. I mean Leonard and I have spent all our time together and Howard and Bernadette have a lot going on in their lives too….even Raj he's actually having a semi human relationship with one of the afternoon girls from the Cheesecake factory. You can't expect him to just sit around like he did before. After all he did have you."

Amy sat quietly with her hands folded neatly on her lap. " I feel like I've made a big mistake Penny."

There she had finally said it.

"But ….when ever I think of going back to that ….to being just background. I cant stand it. I don't want to just be there for him…I want to be everything. Just like Bernadette is to Howard….like you are to Leonard. I want him to give me everything he's got and he just ….wont. Can't. I – I don't know."

Penny slowly stopped pouring herself a glass and looked over the the brunette.

Taking a seat next to her she drapped an arm around her and sighed. " Ames, you are my best friend. It's been a long way coming but you are. Bestie…" She chuckled." I love that mad scientist but honey I think you have you're answer right there, if Sheldon doesn't want to change or can't, then you will…do you hear me, you will be as unhappy as you are being jealous. Maybe even more."

She broke apart from her and took her arm. " Amy you have found something wonderful in him, and you have brought out so many good things but I want you to be happy. Richard is here for you whether it's temporary or if it's the real deal. Listen to your heart Ames but don't forget that sometimes you're head needs to be leading the same way for the right fit. "

The two girls sat silently in the living room for a couple minutes and then finally parted ways.

Opening the door Amy let out a strangled sob.

Sheldon stood there kissing Leslie Winkle outside of apartment 4A 2311 Los Robles.


	15. Chapter 15

"Amy wait no It's not what you think!" Sheldon cried out after Amy as she ran down the staircase ignoring a bored looking Leslie and a hormonally fueled Penny.

"It's exactly what she thinks don't be ridiculous Sheldon the girls got an IQ after all." Sheldon glared and his girl- ugh friend, " Leslie…uh Winkle this isn't going to work out your blatant display of unwanted PDA has crossed a line firmly drawn in the sand. I wish you to depart this moment. "

"What did you think girlfriends did Sheldon? Sit around and go baby clothes shopping with not future plans of coitis. I assumed a man of your intellect would have known better and I so eagerly believed you to be a wildcat in the sheets due to your long standing relationship with Fowler. It figures you're too much of a geek to know the ways of pleasing a woman. Later Penny."

"Later Winkle"

She said and walked out of the hallway, Penny closing her door effectably leaving Sheldon standing alone feeling like the most as Penny would put it, miserable shit in the world.

"Richard… It's me Amy….your girlfriend. I know it's late but open the door." Amy stood outside his apartment hair moist from the morning fog. The door creaked on its hinges and beyond it stood Richard hair mussed roused in every direction squinting in the hallway light.

"Amy is something wrong?" He asked voice soft and tired.

She stood there with the half-naked man and for the first time since dating did not feel the ridiculous urge to blush or hoo at the unrelenting force that was the man's sexual appeal. She was here because she needed to remind herself that it was ok to move on.

"Sheldon kissed Leslie Winkle."

Richard sighed and ran a hand through his hair. " Come in."

Amy stepped into the apartment and he switched on a lamp, enfolding the home in a soft orange light.

"Amy, I know that Sheldon has never been the most um…receptive of guys but, and I'm just guessing, the guy is going to be looking for something to ease his pain." He took a seat in his favorite chair and she followed by taking a seat across from him. It felt too much like a therapy session.

"He – he's never kissed me like that. He's never held me back or fit into me. It was always just me forcing my way into it. "Amy spoke softly the red hue on her cheeks apparent even in the dim light.

Richard looked at her for a moment and softness slowly gave away to the slight irritation he felt. He knew that this was coming; he was not a dumb man. He knew that she still loved Sheldon, but he knew for a fact that she was falling in love with him and what could he do? He loved her, she was the first woman that met him match for match. So he sat there staring at this unassuming brunette …goddess, and loved even this vulnerable scared girl still pinning for a guy who was giving more to a stranger than he ever did to her.

He knew on some baser level it was just how any man would behave; even the scarecrow physicist wasn't above having some testosterone.

Amy sniffed quietly on the couch and she looked up when she saw Richard at eye level squatting by her knees.

"Amy, I was waiting for the right moment for this but….I think you need this more now. I'm here for you and I always will be, I love you, I really do and I knew getting into this that this was going to happen. I accept that but I know you love me."

He looked deep into her eyes and he saw it written clearly in those beautiful emerald eyes of hers.

"Amy I will be what you NEED. " He kissed her knuckle, pursed his lips softly and got down on one knee.

"Amy Farrah Fowler, if you will have me, I will be everything you need. Marry me."


	16. Chapter 16

Knock Knock Knock " Amy"

Knock Knock Knock " Amy"

Knock Knock Knock " Amy"

Sheldon stood fantic infront of Amy's door willing it to explode from existence.

"Amy I know we have both acted rashly but we need to talk about this."

He heard the soft sound of her footsteps across the wooden floor and then the much alarming sound of a male voice cursing.

She stuck her head out into the hallway peeking at him with only half her face showing behind her long brown hair. There was a deep red blush across her pale face. " Sheldon now is not a good time."

Peeved Sheldon was about to demand for her to see him justifying the fact that he had just ridden a late night bus in the Pasadena heat just to see her when something glimmering caught his attention. He felt a morbid sense of dread wash over him and he pushed Amy's door ajar with a single push catching her off guard.

There on Amy's couch, where countless hours of date night and counterfactuals had once occurred sat a startled Richard, shirt off and fly undone.

"Sheldon" Richard acknowledged and gave nod having the good grace to look slightly embarrassed at the situation. He stood up zipped and went over to give Amy a kiss on the top of the head. " I'll be in the bedroom, I'll see you in a bit."

"You and Richard have? " Sheldon implied leaving the sentence hanging.

Amy blushed a hard shade and shook her head. " No…we're um… waiting."

Sheldon stood tall and looked dissisably to a side. " It sure didn't look like that to me."

Amy gasped and Sheldon instantly regretted it. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. You're free to do what ever you want….especially now that you're. " He took her hand and looked at the small and yet menacing object wrapped around her slender finger.

"Come along way from gorilla fingers Fowler huh?"

She took her hand from his and absentmindedly rubbed the band for the millionth time since she'd put it on.

"I see Mee Maw's locket has come off." Sheldon muttered.

Amy had never flushed this many times in one sitting.

"I take it off to go to sleep Sheldon."

"Hmph."

"You and Wi-Leslie are doing good I suppose."

Sheldon's shoulders tensed. This was why he was here to clear the air about his um ex, but he felt such a deep primal feeling of possession, betrayal, and unquestioned anger, towards her.

"Yes, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I know my relationship with her didn't bode to you as well as yours did to me."

Amy paled and her eyes widened. Wow that had hurt. But that hurt gave away to anger easily.

"It was just a surprise" She snapped back. " After all it was an odd sight to see the both of you, seeing as just last month you detested the sight of eachother. Yet now it appears you willingly gave her more than you ever did me. Maybe I should call and ask for some tips. " Amy admonished.

Somehow they had slowly made their way to the apartment door. She stood there gazing up and him and vice versa the air thick with things that were being left unsaid. He narrowed his eyes and walked out.

"Maybe you should."


	17. Chapter 17

Leonard opened the door to the apartment and felt his jaw hit the floor. Across the room sat 6 dry erase boards filled to the brim with what Penny would simply put as jibber jabber.

But Leonard saw it.

This was it.

In the dim light of the streets of Pasadena in apartment 4A lay written in a variation of mint green, blue, and blood red lay the key to the next Nobel Peace Prize.

He looked around and found Sheldon sitting down marker still clutched in his hand staring up in awe.

"You did it, you, really -wow. You really solved it!" Leonard remarked taking of his glasses and running his hand through his hair finally resting his arms on his knees squinting up at the boards and laughing.

"It's for her."

Leonard straightened upand he opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words.

He staggered for a moment, staggered by the other scientist's confession. "Sheldon about Amy….she's"

"Engaged."

Sheldon finished for him and let out a sigh of exasperation and relief. The greatest moment of his scientific life and it was all achieved blindly with only Amy on his mind. Even her name sounded sweet and euphoric….Amy.

He'd never felt this before. He was a man of science darn it. He was propelled by facts. Not …feelings. Not for him Homo Novus that he was.

But despite the unquestionable love he felt for her, she was now lost forever. He felt a cold grip his heart and mixed in with the affection he felt he was still fueled by an anger far greater than he'd ever allowed himself to be swallowed up by. He was consumed with resentment and incredulity. How she? How dare she walk away from something as logical as their partnership?

How dare she walk away from what was perfect.


	18. Chapter 18

" Wow you finally get it on with the guy and Sheldon winds up at your door. I'm starting to think the cosmic universe hates you Amy. " Bernadette giggled as they sat around Penny's kitchen island.

"Yup, finally gonna cash in your V card and Sheldon gets all manly and noble on you. Pfft." Penny remarked busy making cocktails for the girls.

Amy sat there nodding her head in agreement hands tight on her knees. Awkwardly she cleared her throat and raised her chin.

"I've asked Richard to forgo the act of mating until after the nuptials."

Penny over poured one of the glasses and Bernadette gave a small squeak. They whipped their heads fast towards Amy, eyes bulging with incredulity.

"You mean you didn't tap that ass after all? "Bernadette shrieked, Penny simply shook her head letting out a disapproving hum and pursing her lips, glass in hand.

"Honey, it was your engagement night, even Sheldon shouldn't have stopped that."

Amy nodded her head sheepishly and didn't really feel like explaining the ultimate mood killer that was Sheldon Cooper. Truth be told she knew she wouldn't have been able to go through with it whether or not Sheldon had shown up. She was to blame though. For nearly two and a half years her relationship with Sheldon was what fairytales where made of. Well as fairy tale like as it could be for a man like Sheldon. Of course she had imagined her first time to be with him, and though she knew that it wasn't his first time, she knew that it would mean more to him than his fling with the town floozy while heavily intoxicated.

"I was raped by a Texan redhead who thought getting pregnant by a scientist guaranteed her a life pass. " Sheldon told her once morosely. "I had to shower until my skin was practically cooked and my Mee Maw guaranteed me that I had no signs of contagion."

"It'll be more romantic if it happens after the wedding." Amy muttered halfheartedly.

Penny already inebriated humphed. "Yeah right. Let's face it you didn't do it with Richard because you're still head over heels for Sheldork and guess what I'm sick of both of you, here. "She handed over her phone already ringing with Sheldon's number.

" Man up and get your head out of your ass…if you still love him maybe both of you are just crazy enough to get past this. Forget everyone. Just follow your heart."

Amy stared at the phone with panic but didn't have it in her to turn it off; slowly she walked out into Penny's bedroom. The phone clicked and Amy felt her throat constrict and her heart race. Was she really going to do this? Sheldon, he was what she wanted but was he willing to be what she needed….she felt a familiar terror creep inside of her and guilt over the band on her finger, she twisted it diamond side down and held her breath.

The phone clicked and her heart broke.

"Sheldon's asleep can I help you?"

Leslie Winkle. Well she supposed these things happened.


	19. Chapter 19

Amy closed the phone and looked to Penny's bedside table.

Was she dying? Isn't this what it feels like to die?

She felt a sort of primal deep sound escape past her closed lips and she squinted in agony at the pain rippling through her entire being.

She was mad. This wasn't fair.

Penny and Bernadette busted in through the door and Amy scrunched up her face and tried to hide it behind her hair.

They stared blankly at her eyes wide in anticipation and fear.

"He- he slept with her." Amy muttered trying not to let her feelings be heard.

"He wouldn't even touch me but he's there. With her. "

"Amy- maybe it's not what you think he might just be-"

"She told me he was asleep. It's 2 am. He slept with her, Sheldon never stays over. Never."

Penny rushed to the other girl tears in her eyes and started to weep. " Oh Ames I'm so sorry. I just thought that if I took back what I said about going back with Richard even though you loved Sheldon things would work out…this wasn't …I never meant….He loves you Amy heaven knows he loves you …I don't under-" She broke out into uncontrollable tears.

Amy let out a sigh and bowed her head, Penny still shaking with tears. She expected Sheldon to move on sure, but to Winkle….was she more attractive….yeah maybe….was she smarter….well she certainly wasn't dumb….was she better than her?

Sheldon seemed to think so.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she immediately picked it up holding her breath as she did.

"He-hello?" She managed to get out.

"You sound sad, what's wrong."

"Richard."

There was a pause. " Were you expecting someone else?"

She swallowed. " No, no I've been waiting for my mom to call back…I wanted to tell her the good news."

She felt the tension on the phone evaporate. Of course he had no reason to not belive her, she'd never been one to lie

" I'm going to be going out of town for the next two day, my brother got into it with some guys and I need to go bail him out of jail. I'll be back soon okay?"

"Yes, of course. You're leaving now?"

"Yeah. I'll call you when I sort things out. I gotta go….Amy."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

She felt like a thin layer of dirt and grime covered her every inch. How could she be thinking these things after falling in love with him. She had. She did. But Sheldon was her first love, and he had a grip on her heart and her mind and her very being. She had to forget.

"I love you too. I always will."

She had to forget she ever loved Sheldon Cooper.


End file.
